5-Aminomethyl-2-slenouracil was synthesized. Its identity with the 75-Seselenopyrimidine base from the 75-Se-selenonucleoside produced by a E. coli mutant suggested that the new selenonucleoside was 5-aminomethyl-2-selenouridine.